1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for reproducing media data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reproducing media data while restricting a control operation with respect to reproduction of the media data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to an increase in media data exchanged via wireless or wired communication networks, various methods have been developed to commercially implement use of media data. For example, a user may be provided free media data, and in return, the user has to view an advertisement related to the free media data. In this manner, media data consumption by the user is commercially implemented.
In this case, if the user does not view the advertisement by using a skip function or a fast forward function, the media data consumption cannot be commercially implemented. Also, if a user records the free media data and indiscriminately shares the recorded media data with other users, the media data consumption may not be commercially implemented.
Thus, a media data provider requires control operations including recording, skipping, and fast-forwarding of media data to be restricted so as to prevent execution of the control operations while a user reproduces the media data.